<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ennen by TuonelianTerror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532686">Ennen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror'>TuonelianTerror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Santa, Spardacest, Twincest, a retrospective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennen(fi)...To a new beginning..</p><p> </p><p>A reunion for the ages, from Temen-Ni Gru to the Qliphoth, and all the regrets and despair in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spardacest Server Fics and Art</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ennen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The feeling of satin </em><br/>
<em> Still warm and soft against my skin </em><br/>
<em> Taking your hand I walk you through the garden, one last time </em><br/>
<em> Before the final dawn as time runs faster </em><br/>
<em> Touch my skin and recite the lullaby with me until the end of time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been years since the fire.</p><p>Dante was a full grown adult now, a man of eighteen, ready to take on the world.</p><p>It wasn't to say that he still didn't have nightmares of the fire, or dreams that it never happened, but they say that time heals wounds...sometimes.</p><p>On a particular rainy night, Dante was feeling lonely. He got up from his desk chair at the place that had no name, an agency that was both an office and a living space for a rowdy kid like him.</p><p>He took his swords and guns, the ones he lovingly called Ebony and Ivory and jumped on his motorcycle, not the best mode of transportation in the rain, but Dante swore that he was a good driver. No accidents yet, knock on wood.</p><p>Until...</p><p>He sped down the highways of Capulet City, a dark and lonely rode, when he found himself colliding with something, his speed causing him to slide and fall from his bike, crashing to the rain-slicked streets.</p><p>"What the hell..?" he said to himself, his demonic healing factor already coming to place, healing any bruises and scratches that had adorned his body.</p><p>He didn't know what he had crashed into, there was darkness, and then, a flash of blue so fast, Dante didn't know if it was a trick of the light, or maybe he had hit his head so hard he was hallucinating.</p><p>"Die.."</p><p>The voice was cold and sinister, cutting through the rain, a flash, a summoning sword flying at him, stopping right in front of him. "Who the..?!" he yelled. A demon? Out here? Where the roads were loneliest and the hour of midnight, where the rain poured hardest, where no one would hear you die.</p><p>A figure began to approach Dante, a figure around the same size as he, yet slender, cut like the light of the moon. Flaps of a coat swung in the wind, heels on asphalt, breath in the air. Dante looked up, when that figure approached him.</p><p>Pale.</p><p>Silver hair.</p><p>Piercing blue eyes.</p><p>Vergil?!</p><p>"Vergil?!" he found himself shouting.</p><p>But that was impossible. Vergil was dead. He died in the fire. Years ago, his body was never found, but...this man standing before him, with the same face, same hair as his twin...the twin he thought he lost forever...</p><p>The man stopped at the sound of his name, at the beat of the rain, at the eyes that looked so much like his, gazing at him, his fallen body still on the wet roads, looking at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Who is.." Vergil froze.</p><p>Pale.</p><p>Silver hair.</p><p>Piercing blue eyes.</p><p>"Dante?!"</p><p>But that was impossible. Dante was dead. He died in the fire. Years ago, his body was never found, but...this man laying before him, with the same face, same hair as his twin...the twin he thought he lost forever...</p><p>"My god..it is you!" Dante yelled, rising from the asphalt. It was slippery, but he didn't care, he ran to the figure, stopping just short of jumping, crushing him in for a hug, in case it wasn't him. In case it was only a trick of his heart. A heart that longed to see his twin, a heart that missed him like the way he missed breathing.</p><p>A heart that never forgot him, that begged the gods above to bring him into his life. A soul that would never find rest until it found its other half..</p><p>But there was something cold about him. Something stoic. Vergil wasn't always the warmest child, but now, he's frozen solid. A glacier in the middle of a frigid ocean.</p><p>The two were so close, yet so far from one another, Vergil's hand resting gently, lovingly on Yamato, ready to strike with the speed of a viper if need be. Dante stood there, too shocked to speak.</p><p>He had heard that there was another demon slayer in town, that his jobs were being taken away from a masked man. Dante laughed at that. A masked man, that was something you only saw on TV, or in the comics, a mysterious man in blue with a mask and a cape, saving the city, one demon at a time.</p><p>It was Vergil?</p><p>Vergil looked at Dante, as if to challenge him to speak. He wanted to see if he had grown in those years apart. How much had he missed him, had he thought about him, dreamed of him? To have him and hold him, to kiss him under endless skies, to breathe him in and just learn to live beside him again.</p><p>Had he dreamed of him the way Vergil had?</p><p>He smirked, tilting his lips, baiting him on. Gesturing him. Challenging him.</p><p>Dante stood face to face with his twin, when he reached out, barely brushing his face, his taut cheekbone with delicate fingers, tracing slowly, afraid that it was merely an illusion that would fade away if he touched too hard.</p><p>But it wasn't an illusion, and it didn't fade.</p><p>Vergil leaned into the touch like a kitten, distracting his twin long enough to pull Yamato out with slick precision. But Dante was just as fast, countering, blocking his hit with the body of Ivory, pointing Ebony at him.</p><p>"Do you intend on killing me, brother?" Dante finally spoke. "The whole, there's only enough for one devil hunter in town?" Vergil smirked, yet spoke nothing as he swung his beloved blade, barely missing Dante's neck. He missed on purpose, but it sent a shiver down his twin's spine.</p><p>Dante returned the favor, the brunt of Rebellion hitting the slenderness of Yamato, yet Vergil held his ground as they crossed blades. "Like when we were children, eh Vergil?" Dante called out through the beat of the rain.</p><p>"You wanted nothing more than to spar with me.." Vergil said, his cold voice like ice shards falling from the sky. "I always had my nose in a book, or at the table with mother, you barreled down the halls like an untrained ape..always wanting to fight. Well here I am, little brother. Fight me."</p><p>"You're insane! I can't fight you here!" Dante yelled. The rain was pouring heavier, louder. "What's wrong, Dante, you always wanted to fight me. So fight me. Right here." Vergil said, charging at his twin.</p><p>God, he was fast.</p><p>Dante barely had enough time to hold up his sword before defending from his brother's lithe body. "Vergil, stop it! Our first meeting since the fire should be loving, not us trying to-"</p><p>He was interrupted by the sharp blade of Yamato that had suddenly found its way under his chin, lifting his face towards him. Vergil studied his face, the sudden flush and the sharp inhaling breath under his now-trembling lips.</p><p>A instantaneous wave of arousal ran down his spine, to his front, and grasped his cock at his twin's graceful movements, stroking his cock, tying him a spider's web. Vergil smiled at him like a cat that had just caught his prey, as Dante looked up at him in both fear and exhilaration.</p><p>"What's wrong, little brother? For all your bold looks and bravado, you're speechless on your knees for me.."</p><p>His words were laced with ice and venom, deep like the rain drops around them.</p><p>It sent another shock of lust through his body.</p><p>He knew his brother shouldn't be so arousing like this, arousing at all. This was his brother, it wasn't like he was...</p><p>
  <em>Hiding an attraction all this time. </em>
</p><p>Dante knew he was attractive, every time he looked in the mirror, he kissed and blessed the gods for making him so. Everywhere he went, women fainted and men tried to tame him. But he was untouchable. He hid his grief and hid his power well, in the disguise of Adonis, his heart and loins craving but only one.</p><p>He knew that if Vergil was still alive, he'd look like him. In all his icy demeanor, his godly power, his statuesque form. He himself, standing at remove from the rest of the world, in a world designed for just them alone.</p><p>Dante said that if he was ever lucky to behold him again, he'd be his. Sink into his arms in a loving embrace, wrap his arms around him and never let go. Kiss him until he stopped breathing and all he could breathe was his brother's breath, look into eyes that were an endless ocean, let himself be swept away in his hurricane, in hopes of never finding land.</p><p>And yet here he was with Yamato by his throat, a conduit of pleasure, sharp end that could end his life right here if her master so demanded it..and here, Vergil bends down, replacing Yamato with the touch of his fingers.</p><p>Sharp and pristine. Gentle, soft, unlike the calloused harsh skin of his own.</p><p>His hands trail down his twin's features, cheeks that still hold some of his baby fat, endearing, really, he thinks, eyes that are trapped by falling hair, hair that could have been his, had he not been so inclined to wear it like a proper gentleman. Those fingers trail from his chin, to those cheeks, over his nose, and to chattering lips, ones he oft dreamed of touching, of breath against the tips, of breath and bone.</p><p>Dante's breath is hurried, and he's unsure if it's from the touch, the rush, or the cold. Perhaps all three. Vergil is cold personified, ice in its purest form, and Dante is frozen beneath him. A willing victim, he cannot move. Nor does he want to. Hands that hadn't touched him since he was eight years old.</p><p>They touch him differently now that they're eighteen, but the meaning is still the same.</p><p>"Come. Come, little brother.." he whispers. He speaks no more than that. An unspoken language between twins, between souls, souls that had been torn apart for too long, and Dante is powerless against such simple words.</p><p>He rises from the ground, following his twin's every movement, catering to his every whim. Anything Vergil asks, Dante will give it to him. And Vergil knows this. Loves it, adores it.</p><p>Craves it.</p><p>It could be so simple, to pull Dante into a kiss and be done with it. But no, it must be handled carefully. A slow seduction. He wants Dante to fall for him, but he has to earn it first. To prove to him that his heart didn't beat for ten years for nothing.</p><p>And so Vergil spins him around in a dance, dips him down and lets the rain sooth down his face. Dante feels like he's in heaven, or the heavens are falling, creating a stage just for the two of them, the moon, the stage lights illuminating the two beneath her light.</p><p>Dante moves with his twin, in sync like they haven't been separated for ten years, that they hadn't thought the other dead, picking up right where life left them off, and picking up again, like they lived their whole lives together.</p><p>He breathes hard, if not for lack of endurance, but because Vergil has a stranglehold on his heart, cradling it, yet ready to pull it out any time he wants to. Like Dante wouldn't give it to him if Vergil asks.</p><p>Dante would rip himself open if it pleased his twin. He would give himself up and offer himself to any devil that asked if Vergil wanted it so. And yet, the two twins are content here to dance under the rain, away from the eyes of the city, a graceful sway to the music of their own beating hearts, their breath in the air, quickening in speed.</p><p>He feels Vergil's hand on his back, the cradle between back and hip, a tender, violent touch, one that Dante could sink into, had his other hand not been entwined with his. He feels his gaze melting him, lips parted, as if to speak, yet says nothing. They spin to the beat of the rain, the beat of their hearts, with only themselves as their adoring audience.</p><p>And when the dance is over, Dante collapses in his arms.</p><p>Tango de la muerte, tango des los diablos, he had heard them call it once. The dance of the death, the dance of devils. In each other's arms, Vergil feels the full force of his twin's adoration. He wishes he could hold it closer.</p><p>To romance him a little more. Just like Dante would like it.</p><p>They dance and spin and carousel on the empty highway, until Vergil again dips him down, and Dante's coat opens, revealing a pale chest sprinkled by the rain above, his rain slicked skin true beauty to his senses.</p><p>And so Vergil sinks down. He breathes in Dante.</p><p>Breathes in his life, his heart, his desperation, his scent of grief. It's a scent Vergil is all too familiar with, having felt it on his own. But his emotions are as cool as steel. His eyes take in the skin on display, the rain beating from the muscles, the soft pale like an angel under the disguise of a devil.</p><p>"Dante.."</p><p>He whispers his name, on the ghost of a breath, the words lost in the air. Yet it wraps around Dante and holds him tight, around his waist, a finger down his chest, a fist wrapped around his cock. It makes the hair on his neck stand, his toes curl.</p><p>His mouth water, yet his lips are dry.</p><p>Vergil needs the nourishment, and he dips his head down, pressing his lips to Dante's, sweeping both heaven and hell from his feet.</p><p>A first kiss, and suddenly, the rain is gone, the sun rises and heaven explodes into Dante like a ray of light. He's weak against his brother's strongest attack, not one of malice, but of love.</p><p>
  <em>Had Vergil always felt the same?</em>
</p><p>He was like a fallen angel in his arms, wings flown too far into the sun and crashed at his brother's feet. All his voice and bravado is gone, and all he can do is grab onto nirvana and purgatory rolled into one.</p><p>Vergil continues on with his most vicious attack, he looks deeply into Dante's eyes, seduction supreme, and whispers:</p><p>"Be mine, my sweet.."</p><p>"Be mine, little brother.."</p><p>Dante is the ice that his brother. He's frozen solid against the most vicious attack, and all Vergil can do is stare as his brother becomes pale, yet red faced, eyes blown in proportion, hips and body thrust upwards towards him in a tender surrender.</p><p>"..Motor-cycle...motorcycle gets us..ho-home.." he whispers, words all too sudden like a jargon, and the motorcycle is there. Dante gets on, and Vergil climbs aboard. Not behind him with his arms around his waist, but curled bridal style, like a fresh newlywed.</p><p>It's so ridiculous, yet so much like them; to have spent ten years apart, to believed the other dead, yet now all both twin wants is to be pressed against each other, even in the most unconventional of ways.</p><p>Vergil sits upon his twin's lap, an around his neck, another, palm pressed to his heart, which he knows is beating as fast as he is driving back to the agency. Dante has his hands on the handle bars, yet his thighs and legs pressed against his twin to compensate. He can't wait...traffic is too slow, too much, and it doesn't help that Vergil challenges him with nips and bites at his neck at every red light.</p><p>His hands trail down his baby-broad chest, feeling the goosebumps rise with the breath of a new morning. The city is waking up, the twins can't wait to go to bed. Vergil's dagger like fingers trail down each bump, each groove of abdomen, teasing his barely there netherhairs that peek just above the waistline.</p><p>They're stuck in between two cars.</p><p>Vergil's hand plunges in.</p><p>Dante stiffens, grasping onto the handlebars, as Vergil gives him a smoldering look, as his fingers dip over a hardening organ. He presses his lips to his ear. "We'll be home soon...can you make it..?"</p><p>"Keep this shit up, and I may crash.." Dante said, clenching his teeth at the new sensation. On the road like this...? With the devil himself touching you like you've always dreamed of? With...<em> people</em> watching you at every corner, while your<em> brother</em> masturbates you at a red light?</p><p>It's a challenge...and Dante must be up to the task if he's going to be with Vergil. It's what he wants, after all. And Eva didn't raise a weakling.</p><p>..she also probably maybe definitely didn't raise two brothers to end up jerking the other off during a red light.</p><p>But that's life, and nothing has ever been normal for Dante. Nor Vergil, he presumes.</p><p>As soon as the light is green, Dante speeds, weaving through traffic, surprising Vergil at the acceleration. The surprise causes Vergil to hold on to the first thing within grasp.</p><p>Dante's cock.</p><p>Dante yelps and nearly crashes at the grip, of Vergil's soft palm around his cock that has grown to full attention, pressed against his leather confines, precum leaking at the slit.</p><p>"<em>Vergil..</em>" he growls behind clenched teeth. He knows people can see them. He saw the guy in the blue truck point at them. He saw the old lady sitting at the bench cheer them on, waving her cane in elation. He saw the conservative church going lady at the corner tell them they were going to hell for their sins.</p><p>But they had already lived through hell, now, they were aiming for heaven.</p>
<hr/><p>Finally, they made it to the agency, a broken down, crumby building in the northern part of the city. It was scummy, perfect for a morning tryst.</p><p>Dante nearly threw his motorcycle into the garage before pulling Vergil in, barely making it through the door before they were against it, kissing and touching each other like their lives depended on it. Dante's arms crept up his twin's back, grabbing his hair and pulling it, pulling him for a kiss full of lips, teeth, snarls, and now blood.</p><p>Vergil bit Dante's lower lip, pulling on it, before pulling him flush against his body, slipping his tongue through his lips, pressing their cocks together.</p><p>Dante moaned into the kiss, grinding against his twin, looking for delicious friction against the fabrics.</p><p>"Vergil..." he moaned, panting as he ground against him harder. Vergil ground against him in reply, one hand around his waist holding him close, the other on his cheek, forcing him to look at him. Dante held one hand against his twin's hip, the other against the wall, over his head, breathing in his ear, panting his name quietly, then with a louder groan as they all but frotted each other.</p><p>They were so close, heated bodies pressed against the other as Dante leaned in for a kiss, drinking in all of Vergil's moans and quiet cries. "Vergil...so close...ah...I'm close.."</p><p>Vergil squeezed his cock, halting his and his own movements.</p><p>"You'll come when I say you can.." he said, his voice so deadly, like a knife in the darkness.</p><p>Dante gasped at the lost of friction, when Vergil pulled away, hand still on his cock as he dragged him through the agency, towards the stairs. Dante allowed Vergil this, allowed himself to be reeled in like a fish on a hook, allowed passion to cloud his better judgement.</p><p>When they made it to the bedroom, Dante stood in front of the bed as Vergil released him, leaning back to begin removing his clothes. Dante felt like he was going to short circuit at all the skin on display, when Vergil removed his vest, slowly, sensually, his eyes locked on his twin's as his slender torso was revealed in all its pale, milky skin. His pink nipples were pert and inviting, and Dante leaned in, taking them into his mouth, his hands on Vergil's pectorals, squeezing them.</p><p>Vergil breathed a sigh at Dante's lips lapping and sucking and licking his nipples, taking them into his mouth, between his lips. His hand curled into his twin's hair, stroking, carding, pulling as he leaned back, spreading his legs, his heart pounding as Dante's hand trailed down, moving between his legs, to the warm wetness waiting for him.</p><p>"Ah.." Vergil sucked in a breath at Dante's finger touching his clit, a soft, gentle touch, a tease.</p><p>"Show me..." Dante said, caressing a nipple in his tongue, cradling it as he pulled away, pushing Vergil down, kissing down his chest, licking down his abdomen, falling to his knees, his hands moving up his legs to the button and zipper keeping his pants closed. He popped the button, leaned up to pull down the zipper with his teeth, making Vergil slightly quiver. All in moderation..and Vergil wouldn't let him feel like he had all the control.</p><p>"Vergil...Vergil...let me eat you out.." Dante moaned, opening his twin's fly, pulling the pants down, licking down his legs upon the skin exposed, as the pants pooled around his ankles.</p><p>Vergil's heart rate rose as he found himself exposed on the edge of the bed, feeling the cold air between his legs as Dante followed up by pulling off his boxers, a whispered "wow" at seeing his sex; wet and dripping, his cock standing proudly erect. The elder twin was fully nude, his body all length and slender, pale beauty, Dante lost his breath.</p><p>"You're so...beautiful..." he said, moving up to kiss his lips. Dante wanted more than just sex with Vergil. It had been so long, he wanted to romance him first...he loved him for so long..</p><p>The kiss was loving and tender, hand threading through his hair as he nuzzled Vergil's nose, licking across his lips. "How long have I waited for this moment...to hold you in my arms again.."</p><p>Vergil's eyes grew wide at Dante's words. He missed him this long? His hand dug into his shoulder, bringing his lips to his. "No more waiting then...I'm here, my brother. Right here.."</p><p>Dante met him halfway, kissing him passionately, before falling to his knees. Vergil's hand twisted into his silverly locks, pushing his head down, while opening his legs. "Then you can serve me...show me how much you wanted me.."</p><p>"Yes...yes..I will.." Dante moaned, bringing his face between his brother's legs, giving a slow lick across his clit. The sensation made Vergil nearly shriek, his hips thrusting into that mouth, hands tightening in his hair. He spread his legs open, pulling his brother's face down to his sex.</p><p>Dante's tongue reached down again, as he spread his twin's lips apart, giving him access to his opening. He flicked his tongue inside him, curling, barely breaching inside, before pulling back, moving his lips and tongue to his clit, taking it into his mouth. "Ah.." Vergil's breath was calm, while he looked anything but as Dante ate him out, his tongue slowly flicking his clit, then speeding, then slowing again. His thighs trembled, squeezing Dante's head, holding him in place as he squirted wet in his twin's mouth, that hot tongue lapping up his taste.</p><p>"Vergil...Vergil.." Dante moaned, his tongue curling back inside him, then moving back to his clit, adding two fingers inside his slick folds, pumping them in and out, matching his mouth.</p><p>Vergil tried to keep his trembles to a halt as Dante's wicked tongue pleasured him, but the more Dante licked, flicked and coiled his tongue back and forth, taking his clit through his lips, sucking on it, before going back down to his slit, he felt himself growing close. He tried to wrestle control from his twin, but Dante was too good..</p><p>Before he could fully lose control, Vergil grabbed Dante's hair, pulling him up from between his lips. "That's..enough.." he fought to still his breath, his eyes slit in pleasure, turning them into a glare. How dare his younger brother..nearly make him fall apart..</p><p>Dante chuckled, licking his lips. "You taste good, Verge..could have stood to let me finish though.." "Foolishness.." Vergil said, as breathless and cold as he could. Dante would have been so offended, but Vergil had his own special kind of charm. "Why don't you get naked too...show big brother what he missed for all these years.."</p><p>At his words, so cold, yet so sensual, Dante stripped for him, almost ripping his clothing off, letting Vergil see the toned body beneath all his bravado, his red clothes.</p><p>His cock stood proud and erect before him, brazen, pointing at him, as he grinned at him.</p><p>Vergil leaned against the pillows, licking his lips as he looked at his brother's beautiful body. "How audacious...just look at you...so full of yourself." "Hey, it takes a lot to look this good.." Dante said with a wink, climbing back on the bed. His cock bobbed between his legs with each panther-like crawl back to his twin. "And I don't hear you complaining.."</p><p>Vergil gave Dante a sudden glare, grabbing his brother's neck, clenching his hand around it, squeezing. He very well could have snapped it in one move, but instead, he used it to hold him in place. "As if I would ever do something so childish.."</p><p>Dante tried to laugh through the choking, but Vergil was squeezing too hard. His hand then opened, caressing his neck, his nails scratching down his throat, his collar, and down to the amulet that adorned his broad chest. "Really...you act like...you're the only one who wanted this.." he panted, once he felt the air come back to his lungs. The words made Vergil glare. "Someone at the bar down the street wanted it..said I could use it to pay off my tab.."</p><p>"Your tab? You thought...to sell our mother's amulet for your poor drinking habits?"</p><p>He then grabbed his twin's neck again, squeezing. "You are a fool!" he almost wanted to stab him with Yamato. Dante choked beneath his hold, even then, it didn't stop his erection from bouncing between them, precum slipping out of his slit. With his other hand, Vergil grabbed and squeezed Dante's cock and balls, holding them in a vice grip. "The last gift from our mother, and this is how you repay her kindness..."</p><p>"I...I.." Dante choked, his hand rising to try to push his twin off him. "V-V..." he coughed. "What's that? You want to say something..? How about you apologise first.." Vergil said.</p><p>As insane as it sounded, through his choking, and his deep voice, Dante was still hard as ever, slick between his legs. Vergil smirked at him, releasing him, a long line of splurt shooting into Vergil's hand. "Did you...just cum from me choking you..?" he asked, eyebrow raising. Dante looked at him sheepishly. "So what if I did..?"</p><p>Vergil replied to that by slapping his brother's face with his cum stained hand, wiping it off onto his cheek, as he rolled his eyes, slipping beneath him. "Disgusting..." he whispered. "Don't see you complaining, baby.." Dante replied, kissing Vergil, trailing his hands between his legs, dipping two fingers inside him.</p><p>Vergil's body bent and flinched beneath his fingers, Dante moaned as he clenched down on those fingers, looking into his eyes. "You want me, huh? You want my cock..?"</p><p>"Say please.."</p><p>He went down to whisper it in his ear, causing Vergil to grasp his neck again, clenching him as hard as he clenched his fingers. Dante moaned, feeling the hand around his neck clench tighter, his vision turning white, as he panted, slick forming again between his legs, squirting onto Vergil's belly.</p><p>"Let me..lemme...fuck...you...Vergil.."</p><p>"Say please."</p><p>So Vergil could turn it around back on him, spreading his legs as Dante's fingers dipped deeper inside him, flickering, curling around his clit. He took his fingers out, putting them into his mouth, licking the slick from their pads. The act made Vergil inwardly gasp, body heating in lust, while his legs spread further.</p><p>Dante leaned in, leaving tiny teasing kisses against his twin's clit, flicking it with his tongue, surprising Vergil, small, gasping moans leaving his lips.</p><p>"Let me..let me fuck you, Verge.." he moaned, reaching into his drawer, opening it, to fish out a condom. Once he found it, he began to open it, when Vergil took it from him, throwing it to the side. "This...isn't necessary, brother." "But...Vergil..we could..make a baby like this.." Dante said, growing serious.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous..i can't get pregnant.." Vergil snapped, grabbing his neck, "I don't want to use a condom."</p><p>"Alright, alright...prissy little princess.." Dante said, nuzzling his chin, kissing his twin deeply, tenderly. He hovered himself over his twin, ready to enter him, looking into his eyes. Vergil looked into his eyes, his cunt wet and dripping, waiting for him, his hand grabbing his shoulder, other hand gripping the bed, as Dante jerked himself, slicking his cock with lube, before sliding in, entering his brother.</p><p>Dante moaned loudly, trembling as he breached with just the tip, watching as Vergil clenched around his cock, hand gripping his shoulder, gripping the bedsheets. "Vergil...Vergil..." he moaned, leaning over his twin, pushing in deeper. Vergil let out small sighs and tiny breathy moans as he felt Dante's thick cock pulsing inside him. Gods, Dante was big...</p><p>He pushed all the way in, balls deep in his twin, panting as he stilled, hips grinding down onto Vergil's body. He spread Vergil's legs wrapping them around his hips, as he began to thrust.</p><p>"Vergil...Vergil.." he moaned, panting, as he thrust, pulling out and pushing back in, thrusting deeper and deeper, fucking his brother hard and fast. Vergil gripped his hips, spreading his legs with each thrust, nails digging into his shoulder, holding on for dear life.</p>
<hr/><p>Three hours later, Dante had Vergil bent over the drawer, pounding him into the wood, the drawer moving and scrapping against the floor with each deep thrust. Vergil had one hand on the drawer, the other hand around his brother's neck, holding on as he was pounded, Dante leaning him, biting and nibbling his neck as he fucked him.</p><p>"Holy shit..holy shit...god, Verge..."</p><p>Dante was loud, his passion on display, his cock pulsing as he came inside Vergil for the fourth time tonight, making Vergil's insides slick and wet, making his thrusts easier.</p><p>He grabbed Vergil's hips, bruised over thrice, spreading him open with each thrust, cock growing hard and pulsing deep inside him, hips and balls slapping against him, the sounds wet and obscene.</p><p>Vergil gritted his teeth, disallowing moans to leave his lips. He couldn't let Dante know that he was in control, no matter how hard he pounded into him.</p><p>Dante grabbed Vergil, pushing him down to the bed, face down, on his hands and knees, as he pulled out, leaning in to lick along his bits, pushing his face into his ass, curling his tongue inside him, hands grasping his balls, kneading and teasing.</p><p>Vergil panted against the bedsheets, wet and drenched with their sweat and cum, his cockhead and slit squirting wet, as Dante's tongue curled back to his folds, licking his slick.</p><p>"Mm...you're a mess..look at you...look what I did to you.." Dante moaned, as he pulled back, slapping Vergil's ass, before plunging in again, filling him with his thick cock, his hand reaching around to jerk his cock, jerking him in time with his harsh thrusts.</p><p>It went on for hours, moans and cries rang through the agency, with Vergil, thoroughly fucked out, came for the last time, coming all over his cock. Dante moaned, leaning over his twin, his face curling under his chin, panting and kissing his neck, biting his jugular as he came inside his twin, filling him so hard, his come began to slip out.</p><p>"Ah...oh Vergil..."</p><p>He moved to kiss Vergil, slipping his tongue inside his twin, Vergil panting against his lips, kissing him deeply, hand pulling at his hair. Dante moaned, smiling against his lips. "Shit, you're gonna make me horny again.."</p><p>"Incorrigible.." Vergil growled, pulling his hair harder. Dante kissed him harder, turning them over, as he was still inside his twin, rocking his hips up, grinding. "Ride my cock, Vergil.."</p><p>Vergil clenched around him, wet and tight, bouncing on Dante's cock, hands trailing on his sweaty chest, scratching down his stomach, his hips holding Dante down. "My turn.." he growled, his eyes slitting dangerously, fucking himself deep and slow on his twin's cock. It was torture, Dante couldn't move as he let himself be used, Vergil using his cock for his own pleasure, growling, groaning. Dante reached up to grab his erection, but Vergil slapped his hands away, pinning them down to the bed. "No. This is mine.." he growled deep, menacing. It caused Dante to almost come right there.</p><p>Vergil groaned one more time as he sunk all the way down on Dante's cock, bouncing as he came all over Dante's chest and torso, coating him with white splurt, Dante followed shortly after, coming inside his twin, as he pulled Vergil in for a kiss.</p><p>"Who's...incorrigible now...?" Dante panted, as Vergil slid off his cock, watching come spill out from his folds. Vergil panted as he fell to the pillows, curling to Dante's side. "You...still are.." Vergil said, wiping the sweat off his face.</p><p>"Oh fuck you.." Dante groaned. Vergil just glared at him. "Just kidding..just kidding.." Dante said, holding his hands up innocently. He felt himself ready to doze off, when Vergil's arm curled around his waist, pulling him into his arms. "Then rest, Dante..go to sleep.."</p><p>Dante looked at his twin, a sad look in his eyes. "For the longest time, I slept alone. I dreamt of you beside me...what you would look like beside me, in my bed, me in your arms..and when I woke up..you weren't there..when I slept, I could pretend you were here.."</p><p>Vergil was silent as he stroked Dante's hair, closing his eyes, catching his breath, leaving tiny kisses on his forehead and temple.</p><p>He chose his next words carefully.</p><p>"Many times...my brother..I have thought about this moment, of seeing you again..of course, I did not expect this to be our reunion.."</p><p>Dante chuckled.</p><p>"I think I always loved you...I dreamt of being like this with you..jerked off thinking about how we'd make love.." he admitted, a blush upon his features. Vergil chuckled, a blush adorning his cheeks. "You..you fool."</p><p>Dante hummed, warm, sweaty, curling closer to his twin, breathing in his scent, breathing in all of Vergil, arm around his waist, stroking his hip and thigh. "Maybe a bit..maybe I'm totally lovesick over you.." "Ha." Vergil hummed, kissing his forehead, holding him tight, rocking him, legs curling and wrapping around his.</p><p>"Vergil..?" Dante asked, lifting his head. Vergil looked at him, fatigue running down his body. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Will you..will you stay?"</p>
<hr/><p>Vergil didn't stay.</p><p>He couldn't. His mission, his quest for power, the call was too strong, strong enough to pull him from his beloved twin. The one he sought to protect. To obtain his goal, he had to leave, he couldn't let the demons get to him.</p><p>Dante wouldn't understand why he didn't stay.</p><p>In the morning after, he woke up, a chill in the air. Gone was the body holding him, his scent and warmth gone. At first, he thought he had just left to use the bathroom. He'd come back, right?</p><p>He looked around the room; Yamato was gone, along with his coat and clothes.</p><p>Dante shot out of bed, shouting Vergil's name, heart pounding, the inevitability of him being alone..</p><p>How short their reunion was..romantic, passionate, cold, empty.</p><p>He ran around the agency, screaming his name in every room, one cry more desperate than the other, but..Vergil was gone.</p><p>Dante sat on the floor, his agency empty, his eyes staring into the darkness, whispering Vergil's name as the tears came back. "Vergil..."</p><p>Vergil covered himself up with a cloak as he stalked the streets of Fortuna.</p><p>Rumors whispered in the air that this was the island he ruled over. Where the residents worshipped him. A cult-like religion, The Order Of The Sword, bowed to the Dark Knight Sparda, their lord and savior.</p><p>If only they knew his son walked the streets.</p><p>He keeled over in pain, holding his stomach. A pain that had been gripping him in the past few weeks. It would come and go. He put his hand to his stomach, a growing bulge underneath the cloak.</p><p>He was pregnant.</p><p>Vergil growled, clenching his teeth as he walked into a library at Fortuna Castle. He was good at being sneaky, no one even noticed him. Except, a man named Angus who watched his every move. He could have reported it to the lord Sanctus, but Vergil grabbed his throat, holding the man against the wall.</p><p>Angus let him pass, unable to see the man beneath the cloak.</p><p>Alone, Vergil walked through the library, surrounded by books on Sparda and demonic tendencies.</p><p>But he was pregnant..</p><p>He cursed Dante for the thousandth time. He warned Dante to be careful..the fool...</p><p>In time, he grew used to being pregnant, discovering that due to his demonic heritage, he was able to house and bear children..curse Dante...demons didn't care who they copulated with, but humans did. What had transpired six months ago, incest. Two twin brothers having a child together..it was laughable.</p><p>Except Vergil wasn't laughing.</p><p>It was like a kick in the stomach.</p><p>His heart pounded, and he clutched his stomach, a baby, a boy growing inside him..an heir. His heir.</p><p>Nero, he thought to call him. Nero, your name will be, he whispered to his stomach. Could he love such a thing..? He loved Dante, even though he was angry at him and probably might not ever forgive him for this, but what about Nero?</p><p>
  <em>The demons would go after him..</em>
</p><p>They would dare hurt him..</p><p>And not to mention Vergil had no idea how to raise a child. A child of eighteen himself..he did not expect this to ever happen to him..</p><p>The pain in his stomach grew stronger, now, there was blood dripping from his canal. He gasped, putting a hand down his pants, his fingers coated in blood when he pulled them out.</p><p>He couldn't go to a hospital, men couldn't get pregnant..medical advancements would not save him.</p><p>He was running out of time, he was losing his baby.</p>
<hr/><p>For the third time in his life, Vergil allowed himself to cry.</p><p>He lost his baby.</p><p>He gave birth to Nero in the basement of a library, surrounded only by his dirty and ripped cloak. He spent a good time in Fortuna fighting off demons and running from them, as he tried to learn all he could about his demonic heritage, and the history of Sparda, while trying to take care of the growing baby inside him.</p><p>Was it all for nothing?</p><p>He cried as he held the baby in his arms, wrapping him in his cloak, by now, so dirty, it had turned black. "My Nero.."</p><p>Words were few and in between, his tears and gasps unable to let him speak. There was no way he could ever tell Dante, he could never come back to him.</p><p>
  <em>Our son..</em>
</p><p>"Nero..and I had grown to love you..if I could but hold you in my arms..I'd hear you laugh, hear you cry..I would protect you..you grew inside me..became a part of me.."</p><p>The baby was silent, eyes closed. Vergil would never see them open.</p><p>In a graveyard, he began digging a makeshift grave. He couldn't take him to a hospital. He was already dead. No one would want a demonic spawn conceived through incest. Dante and Vergil had always been rejected by humanity, by society, he knew Nero would be shunned as well.</p><p>The hole was ready...but Vergil wasn't.</p><p>In his despair, he triggered for the first time, roaring as he cried, holding Nero against him.</p><p>He would never forgive himself for such a failure, demonic power flowing through his veins as he clawed through the dirt.</p><p>"Nero.." he whispered, holding the baby, wishing he could give him his life.</p><p>"Never again, I swear it..never will I be powerless..never again will I fail. I will gain power..I will avenge you.."</p><p>He buried Nero that night, and that night, he wished he was dead, too.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time Vergil saw Dante, he was in full control of his demonic strength.</p><p>He plunged a sword into Dante and called him a fool.</p><p>Vergil was different, Dante thought to himself. Those eyes that looked at him with tender care as they made love were replaced with eyes so cold and full of hate. As if he didn't know him anymore.</p><p>Dante reached out to Vergil, only to have his amulet taken, and Rebellion lodged deep into his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Without strength, you cannot protect anything..let alone yourself..</em>
</p><p>He remembered burying Nero. His death hardened his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Never again will I be weak..</em>
</p><p>Temen-Ni-Gru, this place was called, the key between the land of the living, and hell. The seal that Sparda, or dear old dad, as Dante called him, closed, centuries ago.</p><p>Vergil swore he'd never be weak.</p><p>From the moment after the fire, to the moment he fell into hell.</p><p><em>Into Mundus' arms</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Dante was called to Fortuna.</p><p>It had been years since he lost Vergil, decades, all this time alone, living a sham of a life, with only a scar on his palm and a cut open glove, the only reminder of the man he loved.</p><p>Decades since he held out his hand to rescue his brother, only to be met with Yamato against his palm.</p><p>He felt the lull of Yamato in this island.</p><p>The blood of Sparda was all over the place, in the wind, in the air.</p><p>He pulled a gun, his dearest Ebony, to the head of Sanctus, and blew his brains out.</p><p>The bang rang through the church, screams and cries, gasps and cries of blasphemy. Well, Dante and Hell went hand in hand. After all, he had lived there for the past nineteen years. Hell was a world without his twin. Hell was a life without Vergil.</p><p>When he turned around, he was met with a young boy charging at him, legs spread as he flew in the air, wrapping those legs around his waist and-why was this familiar...?</p><p>
  <em>White hair, Blue eyes</em>
</p><p>Dante was frozen as the boy slammed him to the floor, punching him, pounding his head to the floor, screaming and shouting for a man named Credo to take a woman named Kyrie to safety.</p><p>He wore red.</p><p>His arm was..demonic?</p>
<hr/><p>Nero, he said his name was. Nineteen years old.</p><p>
  <em>Curious</em>
</p><p>Nero. Nineteen.</p><p>Dante couldn't stand to look at him, his heart twisted in pain every time he did.</p><p>There was something about him that reminded him of...</p><p>
  <em>Vergil</em>
</p><p>Yamato sang for him...he held her in his hands, it was like the time he held Vergil. The feel of her in his arms left him breathless.</p><p>Vergil's being was all over Fortuna. Dante deduced that he had to be here...once, twice, maybe he lived here.</p><p>When Nero looked at Dante, Dante's heart broke. Nero wondered why Dante couldn't look at him. The pain was too great.</p><p>They spoke during a reprieve. Nero admitted that he didn't know who his parents were. That he was an orphan. That he was discovered in a makeshift grave and taken in by the residents of Fortuna, unable to allow a baby to die. He was wrapped around a black cloak.</p><p>That day, Dante embraced Nero, held him in his arms and let the boy cry. For the first time in front of anyone else, he cried, too. He lamented Nero's fate, lamented his own. He cried for losing Vergil, he cried for the orphaned boy.</p>
<hr/><p>He gave Nero the sign to Devil May Cry.</p><p>He let Nero keep the Yamato.</p><p>He let Nero have a sister branch of Devil May Cry, and now he fought demons alongside a woman named Nico. She drove and he fought. Mechanical arm, Red Queen, Blue Rose.</p><p>A man named V came into their lives. A mysterious man with an agenda. He led Dante and his team to the demon Urizen. Urizen put Dante into a month long coma, he had also taken Nero's arm.</p><p>Dante was prepared to face death, if it meant getting Nero to safety. He wanted to protect the boy he had grown so close to.</p><p>
  <em>Not once did he ever notice...</em>
</p><p>Dante still couldn't look him in the eye.</p><p>Not until...</p><p>
  <em>Vergil...</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Vergil...!" he growled, once Urizen and the man named V became one, to become the brother he lost at nineteen, at Temen-Ni-Gru.</p><p>Lost him to Mundus, killed him as Nelo Angelo.</p><p>And now, against all odds..</p><p>
  <em>Vergil..</em>
</p><p>"Heal your wounds, Dante...get strong.."</p><p>Dante charged at Vergil, unable to believe he would cause the Qliphoth, the destruction of Redgrave City.</p><p>That his return was malicious, that he had not learned his lesson from Temen-Ni-Gru. That he was still the evil, power hungry man that he let fall into hell.</p><p>The thought made his knees weak, his stomach turn, his heart ache.</p><p>
  <em>Vergil...</em>
</p><p>Never again did he think he would ever...and how? He<em> killed</em> him...</p><p>Their swords clashed.</p><p>
  <em>like that night at the Temen-Ni-Gru</em>
</p><p>Like that night he lost him. Like the night he killed Nelo Angelo.</p><p>
  <em>Do I have to kill you again?</em>
</p><p>Vergil disappeared before he could run to him. Even if he was the perpetrator of the Qliphoth, he wanted to run into his arms and never let go.</p>
<hr/><p>Nero stood in between the twins, holding them at arms length, keeping them apart.</p><p>They had fought to a stand still at the Qliphoth. Dante was ready to kill his brother, and die trying, in order to save the human world. He could leave things to Nero...he was capable. He was strong. Humanity would safe with this hero. Dante could die with his twin, just as he was meant to.</p><p>
  <em>We were never meant to be separated...</em>
</p><p>Instead, Nero held them apart, knocking both men away from each other.</p><p>The same boy who stood beside Dante upon his resurrection.</p><p>Vergil held Yamato at his neck. Yamato glowed, singing at him.</p><p>"You are..." he whispered, his memories of V swimming in his head, hazy.</p><p>"Nero." the boy replied.</p><p>And that was Vergil's first sign of weakness, dropping Yamato to his feet, falling to his knees.</p><p>"Nero..." Vergil repeated, memories of a baby who he believed dead in his arms, of blood, spotting, blood trailing from between his legs, giving birth to a baby he believed stillborn...</p><p>"Nero..!" he yelled.</p><p>Nero looked at him in confusion. That's when it hit Dante. He looked at Nero, then at Vergil, then at Nero, then at Vergil again.</p><p>
  <em>He's your father!</em>
</p><p>Vergil was pale as he looked at Nero. "...My son.."</p><p>Dante and Nero paled.</p><p>"Your...what?" Dante shouted.</p><p>
  <em>He's twenty-four. I lost you twenty-four years ago..</em>
</p><p>"Nero.."</p>
<hr/><p>Vergil couldn't believe it. The baby he thought he lost. The baby he buried. Now, standing before him, a grown up..and very angry man. He watched as Dante began to question, before he was backhanded by Nero, his spectral hands hitting Dante's jaw, nearly splitting in half. Vergil then watched as Nero grabbed his collar, shouting in his face. His words were angry, spitting mad, as he, too, began hitting Vergil, punching his face, slashing him with Red Queen.</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you leave me?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you abandon me?!"</em>
</p><p>He was triggered, his devil form a spectral, celestial beauty of long limbs, orange eyes and long white hair.</p><p>His anger sated, Nero stared at the two brothers. "No one is going to die tonight. Not you, Dante, not you...Father." Dante's heart skipped at that.<em> Father</em>. Vergil was Nero's father.</p><p>Dante saw his white hair and blue eyes. Saw how Yamato sang for him. Wondered why his heart ached every time he looked at him.</p><p>
  <em>Who is his mother? Was I not the only one?</em>
</p><p>"You don't have to say anymore.." Dante said. The Qliphoth was collapsing, crumbling around them. There was so much Vergil wanted to say. He simply stared at Nero, the son he thought he lost. Dante's stare was sad and accusatory. Nero's was as well.</p><p>"Tell me everything." Nero demanded.</p><p>"The Qliphoth roots will collapse soon.." Vergil finally spoke. His voice was cold, somber, mournful.</p><p>
  <em>His beautiful son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His beloved brother. </em>
</p><p>"Tell me everything!" Nero shouted, punching the ground. "Tell me why you abandoned me in Fortuna! Tell me why you never wanted me!"</p><p>"Nero! That's enough!" Dante yelled. He too, wanted answers, but not like this. Not with the melancholic look on Vergil's face.</p><p>"I thought you were dead..." Vergil whispered.</p><p>The Qliphoth was collapsing. Vergil grabbed both Dante and Nero's hands. Holding them for the first time in forever. They flew through the air, the three, as devils, soaring through the clouds, the blue skies. Nothing but the wind in their hair, a trail of fire and ice.</p><p>They landed on the fallen Qilphoth, the grave of where they once stood. Where Vergil tried to destroy the city. Where Dante was prepared to kill Vergil, and prepared for his own death.</p><p>At Vergil's hand, it would have been beautiful.</p>
<hr/><p>They returned to Devil May Cry.</p><p>The memories of that night on the walls, do you remember, Vergil?</p><p>This is where you held Dante..where you made love, where you created Nero between those warm sheets. The memories were all too real, too close, like yesterday.</p><p>Dante could tell it pained Vergil to be here, just as it pained him. He spent twenty-four years alone, without his brother's love to guide him. To stand by him.</p><p>Once they were finally alone, Dante collapsed into his arms, crying.</p><p>
  <em>I never thought I'd see you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I missed you for so long..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My life was incomplete without you..</em>
</p><p>Dante couldn't speak those thoughts, letting his actions speak all his words. Vergil embraced him, the surreality of his situation silencing him. He ran his hand down his back, shuddering as he breathed him in, a gift he never thought he'd have again.</p><p>"I have dreamt of this moment..trapped in hell..when I was enslaved by Mundus, it was always you..that I could endure..I could make it back to you." Vergil whispered.</p><p>Dante felt his heart clench, tears forming in his eyes as he held on to Vergil.</p><p>"You hurt me so much.."</p><p>"I wanted to protect you.."</p><p>"How?! By leaving?!"</p><p>Nero was in the background, approaching the two.</p><p>Vergil caught him, almost triggering to protect Dante.</p><p>He looked at Nero. His beautiful son. How his heart ached..</p><p>"..Nero, sit down. Dante, go with him." "I fear if I let go, you'll leave." Dante said, holding him tighter. "I will not leave. Not this time."</p><p>He remembered when Nero demanded Vergil tell him everything. He remembered holding his baby. He remembered burying his baby. He never thought he'd see him again..hold him again..walk beside him again..</p><p>"I am your father, Nero." he said quietly. Nero glared.</p><p>"I..am also your...your mother." he whispered. "Huh?" Nero asked. Dante looked at him curiously.</p><p>"It was a warm summer night when you were conceived here at the agency. In Dante's bedroom. I warned to the fool to be safe, yet after I fled..to Fortuna, I felt you growing inside me.."</p><p>"You...me..Vergil..what are you saying?" Dante asked.</p><p>"You are Nero's father as well. Nero is...our child, Dante."</p><p>Dante was floored, frozen. Nero paled. "But..how? I thought..only men..women.." he asked. "I..am intersex..and demons can house and give birth..Nero..my dearest son..I believed you stillborn..I gave birth to you prematurely..I buried you..before I could ever hold you..and I mourned you..I cried countless days, hours, months, years..even when Mundus took my life..enslaved me..I thought about you..lamented you.." Vergil replied, looking away.</p><p>"You took my arm." Nero growled,"if you cared so much..then why.."</p><p>"How would you know who he was.." Dante said. "All you saw was Yamato. Your lifeline. The thing that was always beside you."</p><p>Nero's eyes softened.</p><p>"All my regrets and all my despair..led me to here. Dante, I fled because I feared the demons would get you. I was pregnant and terrified. If the demons had taken our mother, they would have taken you. I led them to me, as far away from you..as I could..I became Mundus' because I lost..but because I still fought to keep you safe. I was alone when I gave birth to you, my Nero..terrified, full of despair."</p><p>Nero felt tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>"And now..to see you in flesh and bone, my beautiful Nero, real and alive.."</p><p>"All my life..I always wanted parents..I always wanted to belong." Nero said. Dante looked away. It all made sense. Nero was twenty-four. He and Vergil made love that night, twenty-four years ago. Nero was conceived that night. From them. Nero was his son..</p><p>"Nero..never would I have imagined.." Dante said.</p><p>"May I..may I hold you again, my son?" Vergil blurted, his voice cutting through the silence. Nero bit his lip. His mind screamed no, but his heart screamed yes.</p><p>
  <em>I always wanted to belong..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To someone..</em>
</p><p>"I..I have a family..<em>you</em> are my family." he whispered.</p><p>Dante was crying.</p><p>Twenty-four years of despair, of mourning, of regret. Loneliness.</p><p>Nero was crying.</p><p>Twenty-four years of despair, of regret. Loneliness.</p><p>Finally, he belonged. He allowed Vergil to embrace him. For the first time in twenty-four years, Vergil held him. But he wouldn't cry, he had to be strong, powerful. He had a family to protect.</p><p>They were together. Finally, together.</p><p>And now, they could start over</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi gifitee! I hope this is to your liking :) enjoy!</p><p>Lyrics from Hanging Garden-Ennen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>